


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 11

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:51. Go= Orson Krennic during the Saw Gerrera attack in Jedha City (19 BBY)52. Wait= Lor San Tekka saying good-bye to his fiancé Nagina on Lothal (19 BBY).53. Rise= Darth Sidious with his new apprentice Lord Vader on Coruscant(19 BBY).54. For= Inside Vader´s head, who is on Coruscant (19 BBY).55. Against= Boba Fett after a holo conversation with Nagina (19 BBY).





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 11

**51\. Go**

  
You are not important. Ina is valuable. To the Emperor, to you. “For freck's sake, 5537, cover her!” you yell on top of your voice.

“Negative, Sir!” the Death Trooper answers. “You are my priority.”

You feel like face-palming. His programming is flawed.

“Run, Ina!” You hope that the so-called guardians of the Whills can grant her sanctuary. “Run for cover! We'll catch up with you!”

You wish you could **go** with her, but for the time being you need to fight Gerrera from here. With all that you have in stock. Even with tooth and claw if you must.

 

 

**52\. Wait**

  
A good night's sleep in her arms. That is all that you allowed yourself tonight. “I have to go,” you mumble into her right ear and you can hear her sigh deeply.

“I know,” she says and, ever so gently, she releases you from her hug.

With every hour that passes more and more Jedi artefacts on Coruscant will fall into the false hands.

“I will **wait** for you, Lor!” she ensures you, her voice somewhat hoarse by tears. “Right here on Lothal!”

You thank the Force that Nagina's loyalty towards you, her _fiancé_ , is only surpassed by her kindness.

 

 

**53\. Rise**

  
“Lord Vader! **Rise**!” you command your latest Sith apprentice.

While you witness his spasms, you have to admit that he is half the man he used to be. Perhaps he is not even more than a piece of trash you retrieved from the lava shores of Mustafar.

You are strangely reminded of a horror story that you once read to Nagina when she was but a teen: “Frankenstein, or: The Modern Prometheus”.

At the end of the book she had posed an anxious question to you, “Will you create such an atrocity yourself?”

You must make sure they never meet.

 

**54\. For**

  
There are words in your throbbing head. Sometimes teasing you, sometimes threatening you. The loudest voice is his, the man that you used to be.

“If you're not with me, then you're my enemy.”

Had you already been Lord Vader when you said that? Or had you been still him, foolish Anakin Skywalker?

From now on there will be no remorse. The enemies and critics of your master will be crushed. No questions asked.

But now and again you will make a kill more personal. **For** your own pleasure. You still have a score to settle with remarkable Mistress Samye.

 

**55\. Against**

  
You switch off the connection, but the face of _me'suum'ika_ remains in front of you. As if it is burned on your retina.

How can she be so careless? Playing private detective right under Krennic's large nose?

Whoever Galen Erso is, you are sure that he is not worth the trouble that Nagina will get into.

Krennic is not exactly a psycho, but a carte blanche.

You lean back in your bunk.

If you would not know her any better, you would say that she pulls tricks like that on purpose.

“Argh!” you curse.

**Against** common sense you will investigate.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:
> 
> 51\. Go  
> = Orson Krennic during the Saw Gerrera attack in Jedha City (19 BBY)
> 
> 52\. Wait  
> = Lor San Tekka saying good-bye to his fiancé Nagina on Lothal (19 BBY).
> 
> 53\. Rise  
> = Darth Sidious with his new apprentice Lord Vader on Coruscant(19 BBY).
> 
> 54\. For  
> = Inside Vader´s head, who is on Coruscant (19 BBY). 
> 
> 55\. Against  
> = Boba Fett after a holo conversation with Nagina (19 BBY).


End file.
